The Ripples Took You Away From Me
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Harry and Luna take an adventure startng with a child and ending with a tragedy. *character death*
1. Moonlight Meeting

Ripples

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the computer the plot and the made up characters.

It starts out fifth year but goes into adulthood.

Luna sat in the astronomy tower wrapped in a blanket, looking up at the sky as if searching for the answer to some question that only the heavens could answer. As she scanned the heavens she closed her eyes to make a wish. She opened her eyes to see two emeralds, no they weren't emeralds only the same color. A boy's voice spoke. "I guess you got your wish he said, quite coyly, his emerald orbs dancing with mirth. "Only if you were to fall out the window right…" pausing for dramatic effect, "now." Her sapphire eyes snapping with a half serious fire. "I could just push you out myself." She said coquettishly. Her eyes were a different story, they revealed an animalistic and demonic undertones.

Harry picked her up and carried her to the makeshift bed he had meanwhile been making with a blanket he donned a southern accent, "Scarlett O'Hara I have wanted you since the first day I saw you." He said laying her down on the blanket. "Oh Rhett!" Luna said in reply donning the accent of a southern belle. She giggled. Later she would remember that night as nothing but a blur of passion to rival that of those characters in gone with the wind who had swept away the hearts of so many.

It was seven weeks later and Luna was in the hospital wing vomiting as Madam Pomfrey scanned her over with her wand. She had also missed her period, but that was due to stress, right? As Madam Pomfrey finished she looked at her with newfound worry on her face. Could she be…no that wasn't possible! But then again…no! She was not… "Pregnant. Who have you been knockin' boots with? Well get ready and buy some sweat pants cause there's no magical way and I don't know how the muggles do it!" She said getting angrier and louder by the word. Luna looked at her with horror. Pregnant she couldn't be pregnant she and Harry had only…only once!

At first she only trudged out dimly realizing in the back of her mind. But as reality slowly wafted to the rest of her brain she tore down the hallway, up the stairs and into the astronomy tower she started running toward the balcony not intending to stop, but she did. Halfway across she did. _What will I tell Harry?_ She thought. She was going to be a mother, at _fourteen_!

She dropped to her knees in the place that had seemed magical only seven weeks before. Seven weeks! She started to cry. As she realized her situation ,as fully as a confused fourteen year old could, she let the uncontrollable sobs rack her body without any opposition on her part and after hours of sobbing and weeping she fell asleep.

She had read somewhere that _every time someone did something, even something unsubstantial; it sent a ripple that went around the whole world until the world was changed_. That night was to be the first of many ripples that changed her and Harry's world. For the better, and the worse.

Authors note: like it don't like, I really don't care but you can tell me what you think any way.


	2. Baby Blues

The Ripples took you away from me.

Ch 2 Birth and death

Disclaimer : Unfortunately Harry Potter and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner brothers sigh but at least I have the original characters I added in and the plot…oh well…I guess Harry will never be mine sigh

Luna woke up the next morning stiff, sore, and vomiting. She silently cursed the growing fetus inside her and the morning sickness it caused. She was still angry and full of the tears last night had failed to dislodge from her tired eyes. She went back to her thoughts. What would she do, who could she turn to. Suddenly she saw flashes of black hair, emerald eyes looking into her own lapis lazuli ones, and soft pink lips. The only one she could turn to was the only one who could share her responsibility, the only one who could take part in the blame. The only person she could turn to was Harry, the father of her unborn child.

Harry was having breakfast but the look in his green verdant green eyes were distant with worry Luna had had to be escorted out of class and to the hospital wing because she was vomiting in tremendous amounts. What if she was…no he wouldn't think of that! It wouldn't be that bad though he loved…but what about Luna how would she feel? He awoke from his reminiscing to see her scanning the Gryffindor table, undoubtedly for him. He rose up from his seat to greet her but stopped when he saw the dried tears on her pale distraught face. "Luna what happened, are you ok?" He said picking up on the panic, worry, and deep rooted terror in her eyes. "She shook her head. "Not…Not here, Astronomy tower." She said too weak to get much else out. He followed her out of the Great hall. She wouldn't look back at him, or maybe she couldn't.

"Harry," She said choking back the tears and never turning to face him, too ashamed. "Harry...I'm...I'm...pregnant." at this last word she dissolved into a sobbing heap at his feet the lung racking sobs of last night starting afresh...Harry beamed

"Luna that's great!" he exclaimed, oblivious to his lovers sobs. "I am the..." he asked trailing off awkwardly. At this Luna snapped the weight of the gravity of the situation and her misunderstanding, thinking Harry was not taking it seriously. "What do you think I'm some sort of WHORE!" she screamed as she threw a small rock that had been handy, wishing it was that rubber muggle contraption he had insisted they use for protection in stead of a simple spell.

"It's not that Luna." He said, hurt, as the rock missed by a couple of feet. "I just wanted to be sure before I started to say anything. Don't worry you'll make a great mother." He said smiling sweetly. "And I love you no matter what, and I know we will both love this new baby, no matter what." He said smiling broader with each passing word; he was going to be a father! "But maybe we should practice for the next baby..." he said, kissing first her forehead, then her lips, then, mischievously, her abdomen.

Luna laughed. "No! Harry stop!" she cried trying to push him off as he leaned her against the wall lips planted innumerable times on her stomach and lips. He grabbed her about the waist, swinging her around and ending it in a passionate kiss. When the kiss finally broke he started up again. Kissing her neck and collar bone, her ears cheeks lips and forehead, impassioned and she returned the kisses and moaned as he kissed her on the neck and shoulders. "If it weren't for the baby I'd take you right here, right now, no protection, in the middle of the day." He said caressing her sides and hips, ending on her not so swollen belly, the womb that contained his child. He slowed down and kissed her demurely on the forehead. "Just stay here, I'll be right back." He said excitedly (get your head out of the gutter!)

When he retuned a few minutes later he was carrying a small velvet covered box. He took Luna's hand and kneeled down. "Luna Lovegood, my love, mother of my unborn child, I love you, I always have I always will. I realize that with this war going on that we won't have much of a chance of having the happy relationship I know you want and deserve, but, at least we can try," He opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a tear shaped emerald surrounded by little lapis lazuli and seed pearls. "Luna Celeste Lovegood, will you be my wife?" he said beaming and looking up at the speechless girl. "Harry…I…Do you even have to ask?" She said falling to her knees and slinging her arms around him. He gently took her hand and slipped the ring, which had been his mother's, onto her small delicate finger.


	3. Month by month

The ripples took you away from me

Ch 3

Disclaimer: ok if Draco and Harry aren't doin the nasty, Harry Potter ain't mine!

Yeah I know this is a Harry/Luna, but it's not exactly my fave pairing, I'm a Darry, or Drarry however you want to say it, fan girl I did this a while back before I had been introduced to Drarry.

And could anyone tell me what category a pastie falls under? Cake? Muffin? Pie? what!?

"Get me my fuckin pumpkin pasties or I will rip your balls off and shove them into your god damn mouth and make you eat them!" Luna screeched at Harry. Needless to say Harry had grown quite attached to his testicles over the years and complied quickly. He shoved a mound of the cakes(?) into her hands and scooted to a safe distance.

"You got them for me, oh Harry I love you so much you're the best person in the world and I don't know what I'd ever do without you." She said as she started to cry and shove pumpkin pasties into her mouth. She bit into one and slowly turned her head towards Harry, he gulped. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was stuffed to the point of spilling over. She spit the chewed up treat all over him. "That one didn't have enough filling you bastard!" she screamed, her expression changed suddenly from rage to hurt. "Y-You d-d-d-don't l-l-l-l-l-love me anym-m-m-more!" she cried, bursting into tears.

He panicked and went to try and comfort her. "No, no don't cry! Ummm I love you I really, really do, please don't cry!" he threaded his fingers in his jet black hair, making it even messier then it already was. He went cold when he saw Luna's dangerous smirk. "You fell for it, loser." She said as she started her slow cold laughter, the laughter you would expect of Hitler, Jack the Ripper, Voldemort even…but not an innocent little witch not even out of school yet! She grabbed his shirt and got right up in his face, her breath smelled of pumpkin pasties. "You _ever_, and I mean _**ever**_ try that shit again I will personally fuck you up so bad Ron wouldn't recognize you." She shoved him roughly and released his shirt. All he could do was stutter out a "Y-yes m-ma'am."

Four more months left

Luna was in one of her "Let's not kill Harry" moods, giving Harry time to catch his breath, he personally thought pregnancy must have given Luna super powers or something. Super strength, super speed, super PMS…Ok maybe not super speed, she moved about as fast as thing with arthritis. She was currently in the kitchen making some good old Mac-and-cheese. He should've known it was too good to last. Suddenly she was streaking past him like a bolt of lightning. Maybe pregnancy _did_ give her super speed.

He then heard one of the most disgusting sounds he had ever heard, dry retching.

It was like a gagging puking sound without the splash as it hit the toilet water. It sounded as if she was choking. He rushed into the bathroom and kneeled down beside her. "What's wrong?" it was a dumb question, but he asked anyways. She just sort of glared at him, but then looked sort of sad.

"The smell of the macaroni made me sick but I have nothing to get out." She sighed. This was really not a good day for her. She had woken up early that morning to puke what was left of her dinner from the night before and then the hormones had made her overly emotional and she started sobbing. This had woken Harry, who had in turn said something along the lines of "Whatcher doin up Luna?" which had in turn earned him a throbbing red cheek, which had caused Luna's crying to start again and she began apologizing profusely between sobs.

Three months left…

He had been told that in the last stages of pregnancy a woman could become very aroused very easily but…_this was ridiculous_! He was currently hiding in the broom cupboard in a very undignified and ungryffindor-like manner. I mean he liked sex as much the next guy but he was _bruised_ for Merlin's sake!

She was like a ravenous animal that hungered for semen and would stop at nothing to get it. And why should she when she had a fiancé that was scared to death of her! He had gotten sick of it but instead of confronted her he had just run away and hid id the first place he could find.

Ron and Hermione refused to help him since they said he had made his bed and now he would have to lie in it. Plus they thought it was funny how he looked anxiously over his shoulder even in Gryffindor tower where Luna couldn't reach him.

He was so wrapped up in his fear and musings that he did not hear the door being nearly pulled from it's hinges. He did however feel the soft tap on his shoulder and turned around slowly, he had a bad feeling about this. He turned to see a grinning Luna with a pair of…were those _handcuffs_!? She closed the door and turned back to him. "Harry, why did you hide Harry?" she said in a dangerously soft voice dripping with poison he knew was far from imagined.

He gulped and tried to scramble away as she began closing in on him. His back bumped against the back wall of the closet as she grabbed his wrist and handcuffed him to the pole used to hang coats on. She ripped off his shirt not even acknowledging the buttons as she went to work nipping and biting at his chest and going downwards.

She was quick and when she'd had her fun she left him there handcuffed to the pole half naked (she had put his pants back on) with the door wide open. He started screaming for help through the pink silky handkerchief she had used as a gag.

Unfortunately it was a startled and hysterically laughing Draco Malfoy who found him and let him go, bursting out laughing at intervals of five seconds as he untied him.

Two more months…

Luna was in bed, she had refused to get up that morning because of her back. Harry was desperately trying to make something that didn't maker her sick, really the morning sickness should have passed by now. But sadly it had stayed on throughout the whole tiring ordeal.

"Haaaary!" was the whine he heard from the bedroom. He rushed in there, who knew when she would regain her mobility? "What is it Luna?" he asked gently, no need to invite her pregnant wrath down upon his head. "I my back hurts." She said with tears on her eyes. "Really bad." He looked at her sympathetically and grabbed heating pad and a fluffy blanket.

He went to leave but something snagged his robes. He turned around to see Luna staring at him with wide eyes. "Please stay." She said softly. He lied down on the bed and pulled her to his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until the dawn could see the two sleeping softly curled together under the soft blanket.

Too bad it would only last one more month…

So there you have it! Review, don't review don't really care


	4. The fruit of your labors

The ripples took you away from me

Chapter 4

The fruits of your labor

Hey I'm back!!! I know it's been a long time but…well I'm lazy and school sux so wtfever! I'm trying out pretty new dividers so bear with me!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

It was one of those rare moments when the only way the pregnancy was affecting them was Luna's size. They were curled up in the astronomy tower, gazing up at the stars. Both were thinking back to the night that had started the whole thing. As they reminisced Harry unconsciously slid his arm around Luna's monumental waist and rested his hand gently over the growing child.

"Rosalin"

Luna was roused out of her drowsy state of half-sleep by this simple declaration. She blinked slowly, looking around trying to find the source.

"What?"

"Her name will be Rosalin Lilly Potter." He said simply.

Luna nodded slowly. It was a pretty name, even though she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Ok but shouldn't she be able to tell us her own name, or have you met her before? And why is she coming?" she said. She couldn't for the life of her figure out who it was he was talking about.

Harry looked at her strangely. "What? Of course she can't tell us her name! She won't be able to talk!" he said with a small chuckle. Luna always had the most amusing ideas.

"Well that's too bad. How, then, do you know her name." she asked sounding sad.

"Why. We are going to name her of course!" he said, maybe she wasn't felling well.

"Does she not already have a name?" Luna asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well no, she hasn't been born yet." He said, also confused.

"Well if she hasn't been born yet how do you know that she'll be mute? And, for that matter, how do you know she'll be coming here?" she asked him with a chuckle. This conversation had been for absolutely nothing!

"Because she's due in about three days, and babies normally can't talk when they're first born." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly it dawned on Luna exactly who they had been talking about.

"Rosalin Lilly Potter" She let the name fall from her mouth, testing it out, tasting it. There was a long pause as Harry waited for her to say something.

"I like it." She said at last, beaming. Harry let out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly Luna went white. She twitched, like she was being kicked softly, and clutching her stomach.

"Luna what's wrong?" Harry was concerned, maybe she was sick.

"Baby!" She moaned.

"It's coming?" he asked, panicking. She could only nod.

Harry picked Luna up, as best he could, and they were off. He deposited her on a bed and called loudly for Madame Pomfrey.

And Thus the long night began

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

"Push Miss Lovegood, push!" Madame Pomfrey ordered from between Luna's legs.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can goddammit!" She screamed as the she made the final push and the tiny little human drew its first breath.

Madame Pomfrey gently washed the birth fluid from her hands and the small being. She handed the baby to Harry. Staring up at him was a tiny little girl.

"What will her name be then Mr. Potter?" she asked briskly, gathering all the necessary paperwork.

"Rosalin Lilly Potter." He replied, more to the little girl in his arms than to Madame Pomfrey. 'She's beautiful!' he thought.

She looked so delicate, like she would break. She didn't cry, just stared up at him with wide blue eyes. They were so much like Luna's eyes, dreamy even in the first moments of life.

She had wispy dark hair that promised to be as black as his. She would be the prefect mix of Luna and him. She would have been perfect in his eyes if she had looked like a troll.

As he held his daughter a warm feeling spread through his chest. This tiny little human was his. This was his little girl, and at that very moment he fell in love with the tiny dark-haired girl.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Luna was resting on the couch as Harry played with Rosalin. The small girl was clutching the doll he had bought for her.

He smiled down at her from the top of his book as she looked about the room. She was not curious like most babies, just attentive.

She reached her arms in his direction and he scooped her up.

"Hey Rosie! Peek-a-boo!" he squeaked as he held his hands in front of his face.

She giggled, he took a small peek and she giggled again, prying softly at his fingers.

Luna had woken up at least an hour ago, but she would never let Harry know that.

Watching him play peek-a-boo with a newborn was worth pretending forever.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

So how was it for a comeback chapter? How was it in general?


	5. Few more days to tote the weary load

Hey I'm back again and I'm determined to finish this story! The only stories I have finished are the one shot's I've written so I'm going to pick one story and run with it until it's finished and since this is the first fanfic I ever wrote on paper I decided to go with this one.

Enjoy!

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

3 years later

It had finally come, the last battle. It was finally time for them to face off against Voldemort and his evil followers. Luna and Harry sat in the window of the astronomy tower, contemplating where to go from here.

The opposing army was fast approaching and they needed to do all they could to slow them down. Professor sprout had multiple devil's snare and venomous tentacula to stall them and there were multiple wards put up to slow them down.

It still might not be enough.

Harry turned to Luna and gave her an intense look of love and pride. She would sight along side him in this battle, and he knew it. They shared a quick kiss.

It would be their last.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Luna and Harry descended the marble stairs in the Entrance Hall quickly. The death eater army was only a few miles away and they had to be prepared to meet them. 

They did the normal meet and greet as they came across each of their friends, not knowing who would live and who would be dead by the end of this, and hopefully it _was_ the end. 

Luna gasped to see none other than Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson on the front lawn of the school awaiting their orders. The king and queen of Slytherin had switched sides, or maybe they had been with them every step of the way. They may never find out.

"Draco." Harry called as the blonde pair whirled around to see who was calling Draco's name. They grinned at Luna and Harry and waved. Luna waved back, thinking of their little girl Hope who was playing with Rosalin in the care of a few first years too weak to fight.

She could see why they picked that name.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The enemy was upon them, but they were ready. Or at least they hoped they were.

Luna and Harry were in the front lines along with Hermione, Ron, and all the others. They wore grim looks of determination on their faces, they were ready to defeat their enemies or die trying. Little Rosalin had actually told her father, "Come back with your shield or on it." that morning. 

They weren't sure if it had been a joke or not.

Luna clasped Harry's hand as they stood a defiant front to the world's evils. He squeezed her hand in return, trying to soothe her fears.

The first shot was fired and Pansy fell to the ground in a flash of green.

Draco growled and hurled himself at the front line of robed figures. He swung left and right, favoring his fists over his wand. When there got to be too many he hurled curses right and left, hitting his mark almost every time.

The rest of the Hogwarts defenders pushed forward in an attempt to save the castle and Draco.

Curses were flying and more than one combatant had either lost or pocketed their wands and began brawling with their fists. 

Luna preferred this method, she had learned various martial arts in order to prepare herself should the need for wandless combat arise. 

The robed enemy began to fall back, their numbers were not so great as the defender's and their casualties were higher. Soon Luna and Harry were face to face with the devil himself. 

Voldemort stood before them.

Luna fell back, this was Harry's battle. They circled each other like two wary predators. Each flung well aimed spells at the other which were easily blocked or countered. 

They were just warming up. 

The continued to circle, as if they were involved in an intricate dance that only they knew the steps to. Curse, side-step, counter, curse in an endless repetition.

They were equally matched.

The three were all so transfixed on the dance that no one noticed when a dark-robed figure shot a stream of green light into their midst. 

For a split second time slowed almost to a stop as the curse hit Harry square in the chest.

No one could move as their light and their savior fell to the ground with one last curse. 

Voldemort was too stunned to dodge the green flash that took his twisted soul.

The _thump!_ as The Dark Lord's corpse hit the ground shattered the spell of silence that seemed to have fallen over the battle field. The death eaters fled or surrendered, the wounded and dead were dragged, levitated, or carried to the castle, and Luna let out a blood curdling scream.

She rushed to Harry. To her relief he was still alive. 

To her dismay that life was fading fast.

"Harry don't go, please, I need you!" she cried as the tears ran off of her face and onto his. He smiled up at her and as the last of life drained from his clouded green eyes he said,

"I'll be waiting for you." 


	6. It's for the best

Orange ya glad I didn't wait for months to update (or say banana lol)

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The Ripples Took You Away From Me

Chapter Six

Luna sat in the astronomy tower with tear-filled eyes as she looked up at the stars that were so much the same and yet so much different from that night.

Or should she say ripple?

She had determined that the world was like a puddle or small pond. No matter how small your actions they were bound to effect someone else in some small way, and the come back to you. The ripple had started that night, giving her Rosalin and beautiful memories.

Too bad it had come back now.

She was despondent and tired. She wouldn't even play with the daughter that reminded her so much of Harry.

Too much of Harry.

That's how Draco found her three days later.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

She had been forced to eat and sleep a little by her friends and Madame Pomfrey.

All she wanted to do was waste away into nothing.

She listlessly lay on her bed in The rooms Harry and her had occupied when he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They really thought he would be the one to break the curse.

But he was just another victim.

Rosalin was being shepherded from friend to friend to ease Luna's pain and to keep her from Witnessing her mother's sheer hoplessness.

Not that Luna cared much anyway.

She knew she was pregnant again, but she just wanted to disappear with this hated baby, this reminder of what she had lost. She hated herself for being weak enough to bring another fatherless child into the world.

So she disappeared.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Wandering the streets of muggle London was a dirty and tattered woman who was far gone in pregnancy. She looked as she had had little to eat and almost no sleep in many months. Suddenly she stopped.

She was in front of a Orphanage.

Hours later the same woman exited the building much smaller in the stomach and with a determined quickness in her step. Inside she had left a startled woman held a baby boy with ebony hair and cornflower eyes.

His name was Harry James Potter.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

A now five-year-old Rosalin was playing listlessly with a doll. She imagined it looked like her mother if she squinted hard enough. The doll had long blonde hair and two blue dots for eyes. She had named the doll Luna in a failed attempt to bring her mother back. She heard a knock at her Uncle Draco's door.

Maybe it _had_ worked.

She picked up her head for what seemed like the first time since her mother's disappearance and watched in awe as Draco opened the door to reveal a ratty looking woman. 

Or maybe not.

She put her head back down, disappointed. She was on the verge of tears when the woman croaked, "Rosalin" so softly, almost tenderly.

Her head shot back up as she allowed her self to hope. She scanned the woman's face more carefully this time.

The tears ran down her cheeks as she ran to hug her mother.

"Your home mummy, your home."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

After Luna had cleaned up and assured the child that she would not be leaving again they all sat in the living room drinking tea.

They just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say, not knowing what they should do or who they should tell first. The only sound in the tense silence was Rosalin's tearful sobs of joy that he mother had finally returned to her.

Her mother loved her again.

Just then the silence shattered as Hermione and Ron burst into the room like they had come to warn them of a fire. They stopped short when they saw Luna. They simply took the tea offered them and sat down in stunned, tense silence. Luna was home.

And they couldn't have been more relieved.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"I know you had a baby while you were gone." Draco said once Rosalin was in bed and Ron and Hermione had left for the evening.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said casually, as if they were talking about the weather and not her abandoned son.

"It's my business if you left it to die in the streets!" he whispered harshly, so as to not wake the sleeping child.

"I assure you he's safe." She said as she blew on her soup to cool it down.

"You left your son in an orphanage? After knowing how his father grew up you left him with no family in the care of strangers?" he said fighting hard not to shout.

"An orphanage is preferable to a mother who can't bare the thought of him, let alone the sight. I can barely cope with Rosalin and she's five." She said with cold icy eyes.

"So that's it huh Luna? Being selfish are we? What about Rosalin? Would she be in the same predicament if she was younger? Would you have abandoned her too?" he said his eyes were the only thing betraying his concealed fury.

"If she was too young to remember, then yes. It was what was right for the boy. I will retrieve him when it comes time for him to attend school."

And with that she bid Draco goodnight.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Rosalin didn't like to admit when her mother was wrong. 

But she had left her little brother with strangers and admitted that she wished she could do the same with her.

Maybe her mother didn't love her after all.

She huddled in a corner and drew her knees up to her chest.

Of course she did.

Didn't her mother say it was for the best?

Didn't she say that she would keep her here?

Didn't she say she'd go back for the baby?

Her mother had to love them, she just had to.

That was what mothers did…

Wasn't it?

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Rosalin awoke the next morning still huddled into the corner. She was happy to find that there was a blanket over her and a pillow behind her head.

It must have been her mother.

She stretched as she woke up further to the smell of bacon frying. Draco never cooked bacon.

Her mother was still here. 

She hadn't left.

Rosalin quickly dressed and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where she did indeed see her mother cooking breakfast.

She hugged her mother around the waist and set the table for three. She had set the table for three each morning since her mother had left but this was the first time her mother would actually use the plate set out for her.

If only the other place was for her daddy. Then everything would be perfect. Daddy would be here and so would the little baby.

But they were both gone.


	7. Reunited, split apart

Chapter 7 coming your way!

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The Ripples Took You Away From Me

Chapter Seven

Nearly eleven years had passed since that raggedy blonde woman had stumbled into the orphanage in London where little Harry Potter sat reading a book about fairy tales. 

His blue eyes scanned the pages soaking up the stories of magic spells, dashing princes, beautiful princesses and evil dragons. He felt a strange kinship to these books, as if they shared some big secret no one else but they knew about.

"'Arry dear, someone's 'ere to see you!" Mrs. Patterson, the lady who ran the orphanage, called up to him. It was probably another couple who would take one look at him and decide they wanted another child. 

Maybe there was a spell on him.

That was the only explanation he had as to why no one wanted him, even before they had met him. There must be a magic spell put on him so that no one but his mother could pick him up.

His mother.

He knew he shouldn't, but he remembered her. He knew she was blonde and had eyes as blue as his. He also knew that she was magic and that she would come back for him when he was eleven. He would be turning eleven on July 31, tomorrow.

Maybe that was her downstairs.

He picked up his pace as he nearly flew down the stairs. He stopped short, his broad grin fading as he saw a dark-haired couple smiling at him.

Or maybe not.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Luna was finally ready, finally ready to put the past behind her and get her son from the orphanage she had left him in eleven years ago.

What if he hated her?

It was what she deserved. She was a horrible mother to him, abandoning him before he was even an hour old. She had been as bad to Rosalin, trying to pretend her heart didn't break every time she saw the sixteen-year-old.

What if he and Rosalin didn't get along?

Now that was something to worry about. If they didn't get along they'd have next to no one as all of their adult friends would be at work and their mother…well they were better off without her sometimes, especially around July 31. Harry's birthday, both of them.

That was today.

Today was they day she would take Rosalin to London to finally pick up her baby brother, she was thrilled…Luna was worried. No matter how bad of a parent you were you worried about your kids, even if just a little.

She worried more than a little.

"Rosalin! Let's go!" she called up to her daughter. She braced herself. Rosalin came down slowly. She never knew what her mother's reaction was going to be. Sometimes she'd smile and tell her how much she looked like her father, other times she'd burst into tears.

At least she didn't hit her.

She was relieved when a grin lit of her mother's face, those had become more frequent as she got older and her hair had become longer. It also helped that she didn't need glasses.

It helped that she looked less and less like her father.

Rosalin took her mother's hand as they apparated into Diagon Alley. Luna took off swiftly in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron and muggle London. She passed by with a quick greeting to the ancient Tom and walked into the sunshine.

And into their future.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

It wasn't difficult to find the orphanage, Luna had put a find me charm on it when she had left the boy here. She tentatively stepped inside and rang the small bell on the desk and waited.

They didn't have to wait long.

A plump friendly woman in her late forties bustled up to them and sat down behind the desk. She motioned for the pair to sit down in the chairs in front of her.

They sat.

"'Ello, I'm Mrs. Patterson, 'ow may I 'elp you?" she said in a boorish Cockney.

"I doubt you remember me, but I am Mrs. Luna Potter and I left my son in your care eleven years ago today." She said casting her eyes about everywhere but Mrs. Patterson's face.

She was ashamed of what she would say.

"Oh your talkin' abou' lil' 'Arry aren't you?" she said as it dawned upon her just who the woman in front of her was.

Luna simply nodded.

"Well 'e 'asn't been adopted and since you never signed the papers I guess 'e's yours." She said uncertainly. "But don't you think 'e should 'ave a say in this?"

Luna nodded again.

"I'll get 'im down." She said as she drew a deep breath and bellowed. "'Arry there's someone 'ere to see you!"

Luna and Rosalin turned to the staircase.

A small boy practically flung himself down the stairs and looked wildly from Mrs. Patterson to Luna.

He grinned broadly.

"Is that my mum Mrs. Patterson?" he said breathlessly. When she nodded he practically tackled his mother as he hugged her around the waist.

"I knew you'd come for me."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Harry trued to look at everything at once as he strolled down Diagon Alley with his mother and his sister. 

He had a sister.

That was one of the best things about his family. He knew that he had a mother, but never had he dreamed he'd be lucky enough to have a sister. 

Especially no one as nice as Rosalin.

Rosalin had immediately hugged him and called him "Little brother." When they had left the orphanage. He had grinned like an idiot and kept calling her "big sister" or "sissy".

And she didn't seem to mind at all.

He was entranced by anything and everything in all of the shops. He looked this way and that way trying to take in all the sights and sounds incase this was a dream and his mother and sister had never come for him.

He hoped it wasn't.

His mother had even told him that he was a wizard and that he would be going to school to learn magic! He knew that magic was real and that fairy tales had some truth to them!

And he was living one.

They had come to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for him and Rosalin. He had just gotten a set of robes and his school books and they were on their way to get his wand.

To bad they would never get there.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Harry stood with his nose pressed up against the glass of a shop that sold equipment for some sport called "Quidditch" that sissy raved on and on about. She then switched the topic to all the people who he would want to meet, including Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco, Cousin Hope, and Uncle Ron. He smiled at the thought of so many people to love and call his own.

He never noticed when Rosalin walked away.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Luna watched from a distance as Rosalin briefed Harry on the basics of Quidditch. She smiled as talk turned to friends and relatives.

She hadn't felt this happy since before…before…

She fought back the tears and looked back to the children to see that Rosalin wasn't there. She looked around casually and spotted her with friends from school.

Maybe if she had kept her eyes on Harry she could have saved him.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

He turned around to see that she wasn't there. He started to panic before he realized she was talking with a few friends. He looked back into the window.

He couldn't wait for school and especially learning to fly!

He felt a presence behind him and a small whisper of "Sweet revenge" accompanied by a dark, insane chuckle. He turned around to see who it was.

All he saw was a flash of green.


	8. I'm coming daddy

Almost pant done pant

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The Ripples Took You Away From Me

Chapter Eight

Rosalin stood in the snowy shore of a mountain lake. She dipped her fingers in the icy water as she shivered in her flowing white summer dress.

This was where she would do it.

This lake had been where her mum and dad had taken her when she was a small child, before dad had died. This was their safe haven from the death and destruction of the real world.

It could've been Harry's too.

She thought back to her father and her brother as she clutched her heart.

She thought of how it could've been.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Rosalin smiled as her dad splashed her little brother Harry. They were having so much fun playing and romping around in the water that she was tempted to join them._

_Almost._

_She looked over to her mother with a grin and a shake of her head, both of which she returned. She would never understand them._

_Boys, that is._

_Her dad and brother finally waded back to shore after what seemed like hours of playing to eat what her mother had brought._

_A picnic basket._

_They each had their fill of pies, cakes, sandwiches, and other nice things that her mother had packed._

_It was a perfect day._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Rosalin smiled ruefully. If only that dream could've been true. If only her father was still alive.

That's where this all traced back to.

All of her problems had started when he died Her mother had first become depressed, the ignored her, then disappeared for almost a year. She had learned that she had a brother only to learn he was abandoned and her mother wanted to leave as well, but couldn't. Then of course they get him back only to…

Only to…

The tears were rolling down her soft pale cheeks, mingling and mixing with the snowflakes that fell on her upturned face as her dark hair rippled softly in the wind.

She wished it could've stayed the way it was before.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Rosalin jumped off of her daddy's back as she rushed into the water. It was a hot summer day and she was eager to cool off in the crystal blue waters of the lake._

_She dived in._

_There were two cliffs overhanging the water. One was just high enough to jump off of and the other was high above their heads._

_Her father was not far behind her._

_Her dad cannonballed into the water and splashed her just as she surfaced._

_She just splashed him right back._

_She waved at her mum on the shore._

_Her mum waved back as she set up her chair, mum didn't like to swim very much, she preferred to watch._

_More fun for her and dad._

_They played around for hours before Rosalin's growling stomach informed them it was time to eat._

_They waded back in and dad rummaged around in the trunk of the car for the picnic basket that they always packed._

_After they ate Rosalin stood on top of the taller cliff looking down at the sky blue lake that was the same color as her mother's eyes. _

_It was so beautiful._

_It took her breath away every time she saw it and she saw it quite often this time of year._

_But she wasn't complaining._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

That was one of her more vivid memories of this lake that they visited almost every day in the summer time until her father had died.

She clutched the locket around her neck. It had been a gift from her father around the time she was three.

She loved the locket.

In fact it was her most prized possession. Not only because it had been her grandmother Lilly's, but because of when she had been given it.

It was the day before her father left her forever.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Rosalin was sitting on the beach drying herself in the sun. They had just gotten out of the lake so she was soaking wet and ready to eat._

_But her mother couldn't find the basket._

_Her father sat down beside her and leaned back on his hands. He looked over at her for a second before seemingly deciding something._

"_Rosalin I have something I want you to have." He said at last._

_She had looked over at him curiously, wondering what it could be._

_He reached into his pocket and drew out a small silver heart-shaped locket on a dark green ribbon._

_She reached out for it and held it in the palm of her hand. It had intricate flower patterns on it._

_She opened it up._

_In one side there was a picture of her mum and dad, hugging each other and waving to her. In the other was her grandparents James and Lilly. They were hugging too, but they looked sad through their smiles._

_She shut the locket and pulled her hair up so that her dad could fasten it around her neck._

_It was perfect._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

She unfastened the locket that had hardly left her neck in the thirteen years since her father had put it there.

She opened the locket.

On the side with her mother and father her father had taken on the same sad look as her grandparents and her mother looked distant.

Maybe it was a reflection of how they felt now instead of when they took the pictures. 

Rosalin shut the locket and wound the small green ribbon around her fingers gently as she started the ascent to the top of the cliff.

She looked down.

Everything was as she remembered it. It was almost as if her father was waiting below to give his little girl the present.

Here time stood still for her and her dad.

She smiled as all the memories of this place rushed through her head. She would be able to relive them all soon enough.

She didn't notice as her locket slipped into the snow as she whispered.

"I'm coming daddy."

And with that she dropped. 


	9. Promises kept

This is the last chapter, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you have a good one!

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The Ripples Took You Away From Me

Chapter Nine

Luna stared blankly out of the window of the Astronomy tower. It always came back to here didn't it? She thought with a ghost of an insane smile.

She didn't even have the sanity to be insane anymore, if that made any sense.

She had lost her virginity here, both of her children had been conceived here, she had gone into labor with her first here, she had shared her last kiss with her husband here. She had even fallen in love here.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Luna stared up at the stars on a chilly December night. She had picked this time of year because this normal hotspot would be empty due to the cold._

_Or so she thought._

_She was leaning out of the window when she leaned a little too far out. She slipped and was about to plummet face-first into the ground at least a quarter of a mile below when a hand caught and steadied her._

_She hoisted herself up to see who it was._

_She met Harry's green eyes watching her with concern. SH smiled to show that she was alright and he sighed in relief._

"_So what brings you up here Harry?" she asked casually._

"_My Potter sense was tingling, telling me there was a beautiful maiden in distress." He said jokingly._

_She had only blushed. He called her beautiful. No one referred to "Loony" Luna as beautiful or even pretty._

_They had talked for hours that night about everything and nothing. Their topics had ranged from crumple-horned snorcacks to Quidditch._

_That was where she started to love him._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

She took another swig of the bottle of fire whiskey, letting the smoking drink burn a path down her throat.

She was unaccustomed to the warmth of the alcohol, but she could care less. She wouldn't feel it soon enough.

She had never really liked anything stronger than a butterbeer. She hated alcohol and the sorts of people who drowned themselves in it.

She was that kind of person now. Even if all she wanted to be was back with her family.

She wondered how it could've been if he had stayed.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Luna sat in the Astronomy tower reading to her son. Rosalin tried to pretend she was doing her homework, but Luna knew she was listening to the muggle fairy tale just as intently because she was mouthing the words that her mother read right along with her._

_Not that Luna minded._

_Harry lazed about in the patch of sun under the window. He stretched and let out a yawn._

_Luna smiled lightly._

_It was a picture perfect moment with her family._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Too bad it wasn't real.

"_It doesn't matter."_ Luna thought with a soft inward smile. She would be able to make it real soon enough.

She took another drink of the burning liquid. 

This time she was a little too greedy with it and some of it leaked out of the corners of her drunken mouth.

The amber drink mingled with the tears running down her face and fell, _Pit! Pat!_,onto her wrist.

It mixed with the blood seeping out of the deep gashes, stinging her mangled flesh. She closed her eyes.

She wouldn't have to wait long now.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_She opened her eyes to reveal a field of flowers. She smiled as she walked through them, stopping to pick some on her way._

_She saw them in the distance, three dark-haired figures._

_She ran to them, calling their names and laughing like she hadn't laughed in eleven years._

_She flung herself into Harry's waiting arms, allowing him to swing her around in circles as she showered his face in kisses and tears._

_She hugged each of the children, apologizing again and again for being late._

_Harry put his arm around her shoulders and took little Harry's hand. Luna took Rosalin's hand and they walked off together onto a bright light._

_Harry had kept the promise he had made all those years ago._

_He had waited for her._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

And with a smile on her face, Luna passed on.


End file.
